In the related art, a projector type vehicle lamp has been known, which is configured to cause light emitted from a light source and reflected by a reflector, to be incident on a projection lens. It has been also known that a light emitter, which emits light by laser light irradiation from a laser light emitting element, as the light source for the projector type vehicle lamp.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-146396 discloses a reflector of such a vehicle lamp in which an opening is formed through the reflector in a portion located on the extension line of the optical path of laser light directed from a laser light emitting element toward a light emitter.